Amusement park
by lilskystar
Summary: Jazz and the twins are bored and they decided to transform themselves into humans.The three mechs live their crazy adventure spending a day in an amusement park. They discover what is the feeling to be almost dying in a roller coaster and other rides :
1. Chapter 1

**Again! Yeah! Another story! I think I'm gonna stop soon... I will take a break ... I will force my brain to stop giving ideas. XD XD XD**

**I love roller coasters and I was thinking (AGAIN -_-') if the Transformers have thematic parks on Cybertron and I guessed that maybe not so I decided to make them know what is the feeling of roller coasters and other rides**

**ENJOY IT! :D**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored."<p>

"I'm too bro." said the golden twin, resting his head on his hand.

"Want to prank somebot?" Asked the red twin drawing circles on the table with his finger.

"Nah... I want something more... intense you know."

"Why don't we take human's form and go take a walk in the city?"

"We can do that?" asked the twins to the saboteur that was listening their conversation.

"Hm... That convertion machine is not there just to be exposed ya know?"

"So I join you!" said the red twin raising his hand.

"Hm... 'right. I join you too." The golden twin got up and walked toward the door.

"Whacha' doing mech?" asked Jazz.

"I'm getting myself on my way to convert me...?"

"Man... The machine is just behind tha' door." he pointed a door related at the rec. room and shook his head. "Sunstreaker... Mah poor Sunstreaker."

The three mechs made their way behind the door and one after one, transformed theirselves into humans. Jazz was wearing white clothes with the number 4 on his chest. His visor became blue glasses and he got a hot hair style. That was Jazz. Behind him appeared Sideswipe. A mech or should I say, a pretty prankster with black hair and an attractive smile. A beautiful man after all. The last, Sunstreaker was as handsome as an Autobot. He was wearing a dark denim with a yellow sweater that fitted perfectly with his marvellous body of Front-liner. Twins and 3IC were all sexy men ready to get some fun.

"I feel supeeeeer tiny." said Sunstreaker examining his new body.

"I understand why Megatron call them insects." added Sideswipe laughing.

"We have to change our name or should I say, yours." suggested Jazz.

"Why ours? What about yours?" asked the young adult Sideswipe.

"Well Jazz fits as human's name too. But Sunstreaker and Sideswipe... Just no."

"I want to call myself Brad Pitt like the actor that girls loveeee so much!" said Sunny thinking about what name to choose.

"Err... Brad Pitt? That's old bro! I think a famous boy that girls love today is... Justin Bieber."

"Justin Bieber? I never heard of him but if you say so... My name is Justin. Yeah... Love that name. What about you bro?"

"Hm... Clark!"

"Sounds like clock..." said Jazz rubbing his head in disapprove.

"What about... Julie?"

"That's a femme name!" almost yelled Sunny.

" Oh... Hm... Jared."

"Doesn't fit with you Sides... Sorry." commented Jazz.

"We are wasting time thinking about a name... I will think about it during our way."

"Guys... How do we do to go at the city? We are no more cars?"

"You thought I forgot about that Justin? Sounds weird to call you Justin!" he chuckled and placed his arms around the twin's neck. "Twins..." he opened the door that leaded outside and started to walk. Getting step after step away from the base. "Autobus exist for humans when they don't have cars."

"Oh! Good job Jazz!"

"Do we have to pay to get in?" asked Sunny.

"Yup... But Spike gave me some bucks in case of..." he smiled and in a few time, they arrived in the first bus stop. They waited the bus with other humans around.

"I feel weird with that flesh all around my metallic structure." commented Sides pinching his flesh. The humans around them just stared at him with an odd expression. They subtly got themselves away from that weird young adult and waited for the bus still staring at Sideswipe.

"Jared... Could you please S.H.U.T U.P!" snapped the saboteur.

"Why and I haven't decided about my name.. So I'm not Jared. I was thinking about Jay? You like it?" asked the man raising an eyebrow. "I just said that-"

"Stop! The humans around us are looking at you for your commentary." whispered the hot-haired man.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that saying flesh around my metallic structure doesn't help. First of all, stop saying your commentaries about how you feel in that new form and secondly, humans don't have metallic structure like us. They have bones and thirdly that sounds totally weird a human that doesn't have a name and is still thinking about one. Be more subtle please.

"Oh!" he turned around to face the humans and smiled. "My friends humans, I'm sorry for my commentary. I was just opining about human kind and I was thinking about my... Hm... A theatrical piece where I got the main role and I was thinking about the name of my personage " he nodded at them and winked at the two men looking at him with their jaw dropped.

"What?" asked Jay confused. His twin just facepalmed himself and shook his head.

"How stupid you are Bro! Seriously!"

"What aga-"

"The bus!" interrupted Jazz with happiness. To spend more time in that bus stop would be a torture for Sunny and him with that indiscreet Sideswipe. The three beautiful men entered the bus, paying their pass and sat where they found seats. Sideswipe sat two seats away from Jazz and Sunny and smiled.

"Sideswi- hm.. Jay. Get your aft... Err I mean you ass...? Out of that seat!" ordered with difficulty the older twin.

"Why?" asked his brother annoyed.

"That seat is for pregnant women." said Jazz sternly.

"Well I am one!" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Holy Primus!" snorted Sunstreaker with Sideswipe's behaviour. Jazz patted Sunny's shoulder in compassion. "Don't give up man!" They both laughed at Sideswipe and shut when they saw that people were staring again at them.

"I think we laughed a bit too loud." whispered Sunstreaker.

"Yeah..." replied the saboteur looking down.

"To use the bus as transport is so awesome! I enjoy being human!" shouted Sideswipe with joy in his voice. Once again, the people stared at him.

"SIDESWIPE!" Cried his brother tired of the indiscretion of his young brother. "I mean... JAY!"

"Excuse me young boy... Can you keep your voice low please. This bus is not a place to yell. Thank you." said an old man standing next to him.

"What? Who are you to talk me that way old fleshy man!" He stood up in fighting position. Ready to punch.

"Justin! Stop that!" ordered Jazz getting himself up too to stop his friend.

"That old fleshy don't tell me what to do!" said Sunstreaker angrily.

"HEY! YOU THREE GET OUT OF THE BUS!" yelled the driver when he saw the situation in the back of the bus with his mirror.

"But we didn't do anything you human!" said Sideswipe in protest.

"Guys... We better get outta here." said Jazz angry by the turn of the situation.

" Yeah... Those humans are so disrespectful." he narrowed his eyes at the old man and got out of the bus followed by Jazz and Sideswipe.

"Ok... I need to talk seriously with you two." said Jazz angry.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath and yelled. "BEHAVE YARSELVES AS HUMANS! DON'T FORGET YA ARE NO MORE AUTOBOTS! YA ARE FLESHIES TOO! HUMANS AND AUTOBOTS HAVE NOT DA' SAME WAY TO LIVE AS US!" He calmed himself down and continued. "Just don't try to get us in trouble please."

"'Right" said both twins.

"Where are we now?" asked Jay looking around him.

"Hm... We are at Monsterland." said Jazz reading the marker in front of them.

"Monsterland?" Justin saw that humans entered the place as nothing was dangerous. "Is that a place where humans end with their days?"

"Why do you say such stupidity Justin?" asked his brother surprised by his brother's commentary.

"Well... Monsterland... It means monsters live there and they eat humans. If a human is tired to live he gets in and a monster eat the poor human. That's why." answered Sunny still seeing the humans getting in the place.

"How stupid. That place is a thematic park." finally answered Jazz hearing the stupid answer of Sunny.

"What's a thematic park?" asked with curiosity the two brothers.

"Why don't we discover?" suggested Jazz with a grin.

"We won't die right?" asked Sunny with fear.

"No Sunny.. We won't." reassured the saboteur.

"I'm Justin no Sunny."

"Justin then." replied Jazz annoyed.

"Hi welcome here. Do you want the season ticket? We have a special offert, buy two season ticket and get the second for only 100$." The cashier said with a big smile. The three boys were so beautiful.

"Tickets? We just want to visit the place. It's the first time we come here." said Jay with his attractive smile.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Sunstreaker indiscretly at the girl.

"Wha-what? No no... I'm no-not blu-blushing. The daily ti-ticket co-cost 40$. Wa-want tho-those?" asked the girl stuttering and trying to avoid the incredible eyes of the men.

"Are they the less expensive?" asked Jazz.

"Ye-yeah."

"Why are you stuttering?" That Sunstreaker was not helping at all with his questions.

"JUSTIN! Stop! Sorry mah lady." said Jazz winking at the girl. She almost melt on the ground with the wink of Jazz. She waved her hand slowly, enjoying the men's muscular body.

" See all the lights and kiosks!"

"Noo! Look at that!" Said Sunny pointing at the roller Coaster.

"What is that?"

"Time to see!" said Jazz walking in direction of the roller coaster.

"'Kay..." The twins followed him and waited for their tour. They almost spent fifteen minutes waiting but they finally were on the first wagon.

"Please dear riders, keep you legs in the wagon and don't throw anything out of the wagon. Enjoy your ride!" said a young man with a microphone on his hand.

"Now wha-" A rude movement of the train made Sides cut his sentence. The train was starting the 'trip' as they thought. They started to get high and high.

"Ja-Jazz? Wha-what is go-going to happen?" asked Sideswipe with a shaking voice.

"I TOLD YOU WE WOULD DIEEEE!" screamed Sunny with fear. "JAZZ YA WANT US DEAD!"

Jazz didn't comment and just closed his eyes. He even didn't know what was going to happen. He prayed Primus for his life and took a deep breath.

"JAZZ!" Yelled the twins when they didn't see any rail. " I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEE!" cried Sunny with big tears.

"BRO I LOVE YOU!" The train stopped allowing them to enjoy the view of the city.

"Why did the train stop?" asked Jazz opening his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAH HA HA HA HA HA!<strong>

**I always feel like I'm gonna die when I'm on a roller coaster! Nooot cool! XD  
><strong>

**I'M A TWINS LOVERRRR AND JAZZ LOOOOVER TOO! **

**Reviewsss! :P**

**~lilskystar~ (how I love mah penname! XD)  
><strong>


	2. Surrounded of fools

**WOOOH! O_O Impressed! I am impressed!**

**Don't own TF**

* * *

><p>"How beautiful!" commented Sideswipe.<p>

**"I DON'T CARE HOW BEAUTIFUL IT IS... WE ARE GONNA DIE!"** yelled Sunstreaker unable to keep his calm.

"Sides, Sunny, forgive me for bringing you he-"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"..."

The yelling twin was shaking like pit and just kept looking like a death, the rails. Jazz was screaming of emotion. He never felt that sensation before. It was a bit painful but at the same time it was freaking awesome. Sideswipe just raised his hands and laughed in delight. Both, Jazz and Sides were enjoying the ride contrarily to Sunstreaker. The poor man was green. No... He was not an extraterrestrial, he was green of nausea. He closed his eyes, waiting to finish the ride. When the train stopped. Two boys were laughing and the third was almost vomiting. They quickly got down the train and looked at Sunny. The poor man looked weak.

"Hey... How'ra feeling pal?" asked Jazz placing a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"You okay bro?"

"**DOES IT LOOK I'M OKAY**!" yelled the nauseate twin. He sat on a bench and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Take it easy Bro..." his twin sat on his side and tried to help Sunny.

"Call Ratchet... I feel like I-I'm-" the poor man vomited on Jazz that was standing in front of him.

"Yuck pal!" said the saboteur with disgust. The warm substance was giving him nauseas too. It stank like rotten energon. "Go wash yourself in-" he looked around him and spotted a pool. Well that's what he thought it was. "Go there!" he pointed the pool and helped Justin to get on his feet. "Easy mech. Easy."

_Splash_

"There..." the two boys decided they also needed a quick shower, especially Jazz and not thinking twice, they jumped in. "Kinda cold." said Jazz quivering.

"Hey you three!" Said an angry voice.

"Is he talking to us?" asked Sideswipe washing his face.

"Nah. That fleshy seems angry at those kids throwing balls on some cans." Jazz saw where Sunstreaker was pointing and sighed. These twins didn't know anything about humans.

"That's a game Sunny! They are throwing balls to win something. A prize. Ya know?"

"Ohh wanna try." said Sideswipe happily.

"Hey! Get out of that basin!" yelled the man. Sunstreaker got up, feeling better and frowned at the man coming on their way.

"Watcha doing Justin?" asked Sideswipe hiding himself behind Jazz like a frightened sparkling.

"I will show him who is the mech here!"

"Don't you three understand? . .basin! For god's sake!" the guardian called through his walk-talkie**** for help noticing that any of the three young men moved from there location.

"He has a comm. link like us! Wow! Never thought humans had the same technology as us." Sideswipe slowly jumped over the basin and incited Jazz to follow him.

"Whatcha' doing Sides?" whispered Jazz glancing at Sunny's direction.

"I have my idea." The twin smirked and continued his walk. Jazz stopped as soon as he recognised that smile. They were going to get in great troubles if he permitted Sideswipe to accomplish his... prank.

"Jay!" called the styleless human. He narrowed his eyes under his blue glasses and walked furiously toward Sideswipe. "Sideswipe!" called again the short man. Maybe the front-liner didn't recognise himself with that human name but he would surely recognise his designation. As he expected, the twin faced the furious man and raised his eyebrow.

"What the slag made you so red Jazz?" asked Sideswipe examining the face of his friend. "Can I touch your face?" he approached his hand to Jazz's face but a quick hand slapped his. He slowly made two steps away from Jazz. He tilted his head waiting for an explanation.

"I order you to stop what you have in mind Sideswipe. You will get us into trouble and we don't need that." said firmly the 3IC.

"Order? We are no more soldiers or officer to give orders or receive orders." commented Sideswipe not accepting to receive orders even in his human form. They were in that human form to enjoy freedom at his top not to hear orders.

"Do I have to remember you that I'm third-in-command and an officer?" said the mech furiously.

"Oops almighty Jazz." said Sideswipe with a mocking face.

"WHAT?" he slapped the back of the head of the twin and growled. "Not because we are humans means that ranks are no more applied. I'm still third-in-command and your superior and I demand respect!"

Sideswipe's optic widened at these words and smirked. He surely understood what Jazz's message was but the way he said it was-

"Why are you smirking? You are not taking me seriously? I was not clear in my message?" asked the saboteur more frustrated than before.

"No-"

"No? NO?" asked the angry young man. He was known as one of the coolest and easy mech on base but beware when he was angry. Better run for your life than stand there like a fool waiting for his wrath.

"No, Jazz-" the poor Sideswipe waved his hands trying to stop the anger coming from the man standing in front of him. "I laughed because of the way that you talked sounded like Prowl." When Jazz heard that, he quickly dropped the anger that was raising to explode and smiled sheepishly. Like Prowl?

"Re-really?" this time, Jazz's voice was calm and a smile was on his face. Better a happy Jazz than an angry one.

"Yeah... I guess that's what happen when you spend all your day around Prowl." Now Sideswipe was talking neutrally. He headed a game stand and smirked. He didn't really care about what Jazz just said about getting in troubles. Nah! No one told him what not to do when he has a prank in mind.

"**SIDESWIPE! SON OF THE FRAGGER**!" yelled Jazz following him furiously.

"**AHHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PUNY HUMANS!**"

"Sunny?" Sideswipe tried to find his brother but he was no more in the water. He tried to call him through their bond but nothing. Not even a single little response. "He doesn't answer Jazz." said Sides with a sorrowful voice.

"It's normal. The bond only works in our selves form not holoform. He is not dead so no worry about that."

"You sure of that? How many times have you been in that human form? You know a lot. Does Prowl know about your sweet escapes?" asked Sideswipe flinching when Jazz glared at him. "It's okay. I shut up."

"Thanks." replied neutrally the saboteur.

Together, the two young men walked in all directions. Looking for Sunstreaker. How they hated when Sunny got himself in trouble. He always spoilt everything around. Well, Sideswipe was not better. They finally arrived at the entrance's park and looked again around them just in case they could find Sunstreaker. Jazz then got the idea to ask someone if they knew where they could find lost people. The cashier that first gave them their tickets waved them her hand and smiled. Oh! That's the person they needed thought Jazz.

"Mah lady, do you know by any circumstance where I can find a lost friend?"

"Oh... Hm... You-you have lost your friend?" she blushed like a tomato and never stopped to smile.

"Yeah. My brother is somewhere in this park. Know where I can find him?" asked Sideswipe waiting impatiently for his answer.

"Uh... Ah... Uh Yeah!" the girl giggled of nervousness and started playing with her hair.

"SO?"

"Oh! Yes so-sorry! Let me go for Burk." She left her small room and winked before to leave.

"And...?"

"We wait." The young man was starting to lose his temper with Sideswipe. He was almost acting like a kid!

"It is getting long." commented Sideswipe punching the window that separated the visitor to the cashier. He didn't expect that punch would have... shattered the glass.

"**SIDESWIPE**!" yelled Jazz kicking Sides' leg and fuming of anger. He was sourrended of fools! First, Sunstreaker gets himself into troubles and suddenly disappears. Now, Sideswipe that punches the window and breaks it. What else now?

"Guys...?" Jazz turned around to face the girl and saw Sunstreaker with her.

"Sunny?"

"Sunny? How cute! I love your nickname!" commented the girl clapping her hands.

"Don't ever never call me that!" shouted Sunstreaker, glaring to death at his brother.

"Sunny, my beautiful Sunny!" teased Sideswipe smiling proudly.

**"I TOLD YOU NOT!**" Sunstreaker ran toward Sideswipe and jumpe on his. Punching him and kicking him like he was a punching bag.

"**SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE! STOP NOW!**" ordered Jazz trying to separate the twins.

"Sunstreaker? Sideswipe?" asked the girl puzzled by such nicknames. With that question, the three men froze and looked at each other. Now what?

* * *

><p><strong>Gnaaaa gnaaaa gnaaaa! ^^ Have a nice day my dear readers! <strong>

**btw... sorry 'bout my mistakes! :S**


End file.
